


For You, For You

by MorningOwl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone was recruited, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: Right before Byleth could bring her sword down to take Hubert's life, Ferdinand cries out, pleading to spare him. He manages to convince Dimitri to let Hubert live, although he doesn't state his true reason why. Now that Hubert is safe and the war is over, Ferdinand must grapple with his feelings and convince Hubert to join Dimitri's side.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 17





	For You, For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Canon Divergence AU of the Blue Lions route. Everyone recuitable has been recruited. Also everyone is on a horse because I wouldn't have my Lions any other way.

“I should have disposed of you long ago. I will rectify that failure here!”

Hubert stood as the last thing in the way of the castle. The empire’s forces painted the cobblestone red. Surely he knew he couldn’t compete with the cavalry Dimitri had amassed. Surely he knew there was no hope for him.

Byleth lifted her sword, ready to strike down. It seemed to glow orange with divine power. With how easily she struck down armies, with how strong they all had become as the war progressed, Ferdinand knew it wouldn’t take more than one blow to strike down Hubert. The last final obstacle.

For the briefest second in what felt like a century’s worth of waiting, Ferdinand could have sworn Hubert looked at him. Their eyes met as they hadn’t done in over five years. Hubert’s eyes, which held malice and hatred for everyone else here, softened, just a bit, for Ferdinand.

All the feelings Ferdinand tried to push down, all the heartache he thought he got over, they all came bubbling up in that moment. They threatened to bring him to tears again. He knew they would haunt him.

“Wait!” Ferdinand called out. He didn’t think about what he was doing. But he couldn’t back out of his decision now. He rode up as fast as he could, hand outstretched. He wasn’t the only one approaching the battle between mage and swordsman. He heard the thunderous sound of horses behind him.

Byleth and Hubert both looked towards him. The swirling wisps of energy around Hubert’s hands became less violent, and Byleth’s arms relaxed a bit. Ferdinand looked between them, unsure what to say.

“What’s going on?” Dimitri barked. He rode up on his horse, lance at the ready. Dedue was only a second behind him. Ferdinand looked around, noticing that they weren’t the only ones at the scene now. Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid were all right behind them. In the distance, he could see the rest running to catch up; Lorenz riding as fast as he could, Mercedes navigating the streets healing as she went, Raphael and Caspar checking for any other Empire soldiers left alive.

“Spare him, please.” Ferdinand said. He looked at Dimitri, hoping he didn’t look too desperate.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Sylvain’s mouth was open in shock.

Ferdinand had to think of something, and fast. “W-we must take down Edelgard, but if we kill both him and her, the empire’s secrets die with them.”

“You will _not_ kill Her Majesty,” Hubert sneered.

“Silence!” Dedue roared. He had hopped off his horse, ready to face Hubert. He had his axe lifted, but his shield protecting Dimitri.

“We have much to gain from his death, but is it worth the loss of information?” Ferdinand shouted above them. This had to work. This was his only shot. His only chance. A ray of hope grew in his chest. Maybe he could convince Hubert Dimitri was a just ruler. Maybe he could get Hubert to see the Fódlan Dimitri wanted. Maybe… maybe Hubert felt the same about Ferdinand…

Dimitri’s eye bore into Ferdinand. His stare could set paper on fire. Ferdinand didn’t know Dimitri as well as others. He couldn’t read the King as well. He feared he saw the madness, the bloodlust, the need for death in that eye. He knew if Dimitri wished for Hubert to be killed, it would not be questioned or even seen as extreme. Hubert’s death would be justified. Celebrated.

But then, Dimitri’s eye flicked down towards Hubert. And then Byleth. And then Dedue. By the time he looked back at Ferdinand, the redhead felt a tear fall down his cheek. Dimitri’s face softened.

“Stand down, Professor.”

“Excuse me?!” Ingrid, Felix, and Sylvain all shouted at once.

“Restrain Hubert and take him back to Fhirdiad.” Dimitri kept a cool tone as he spoke, repositioning his horse to leave the scene. “It’s true. We’ll need the information he has to help unify the Empire. As I said before, there will be no needless killing.”

“I will not be taken prisoner!” Hubert raised out an arm, dark energy pointed at Dimitri. “Lady Edelgard will- _AAH!_ ” Before anyone could say anything, Felix had run up and thrown Hubert over his shoulder. Hubert landed with a hard thud on his back. Ferdinand winced as he heard the wind knocked out of Hubert’s lungs. Just as quick as Felix moved, Dedue dropped his axe to tackle and restrain the mage.

Ferdinand squeezed his eyes shut. A few tears dripped down his cheeks. Hubert would live. He had his chance. Ferdinand had a chance. The ray of hope grew in his chest, but it came with a bitter taste. This battle to the palace had been won, the war was about to come to and end, and Ferdinand’s personal battle had just begun.

When he opened his eyes a minute later, he saw the forces move into the palace. Ashe, Ignatz, and Bernadetta were already climbing the steps on their horses, closely followed by Lorenz and Sylvain. Dedue ordered a soldier to take the now restrained Hubert back to camp. Dimitri rode up next to Ferdinand.

“We’ll discuss this later,” Dimitri said. There wasn’t any harshness in his voice, but Ferdinand knew there was no way out of this conversation.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Ferdinand replied, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Dimitri nodded and rode into the castle.

~

Ferdinand couldn’t sleep that night. He sat on his bedroll, head in his hands. That image of Edelgard would haunt him for the rest of his life. She wasn’t a human anymore. She was a beast. She looked like those terrors and monsters he fought across the land. Her voice rang through his ears, distorted and inhuman. But worst of all, her eyes, her eyes glowed red with rage and hate. Every time Ferdinand closed his eyes, hers would appear, ready to strike him down.

Ferdinand loved Edelgard. Of course he did. He spent most of his academy time in her house, only switching not two months before their lives were destroyed. He remembered taking tea with her, teasing her about his capabilities, listening to her vision for a better and brighter Adrestia. He considered her one of his greatest friends, and spent so long joyful about supporting her reign as her Prime Minister.

But to see her as a monstrosity, as a transformed beast only concerned with spilling blood… That wasn’t the friend he grew to know and love. That wasn’t Edelgard. He didn’t know what happened to her in the past five years, but if she ruled as the demon she presented herself to be, Ferdinand knew his support of Dimitri was worth it. The pain, the hardship, it was all worth it. He missed his family, he missed his friends, he missed Edwlgard.

“Ferdinand?” A comforting voice said in front of his tent. Ferdinand looked up.

“Come in.”

Dimitri lifted the tent flap. He was dressed in simple clothing with his furs and cape around his shoulders. Ferdinand scrambled to stand and make himself look presentable.

“N-no, please, sit.” Dimitri held out his hands in a comforting motion, although his movements were just as unsure as Ferdinand’s. Still Ferdinand sat back on his bedroll. Dimitri sat on the ground next to him.

“Why aren’t you asleep, your Majesty?”

Dimitri let out a huff of laughter. “I can ask the same of you.”

Ferdinand nodded in acknowledgement. “Fair enough.”

“How are you?”

“I’m…” He knew he should say he was happy. The war was over and Dimitri was king. This should be a night of celebration. Yet, yet…

“You don’t have to lie and say you’re happy if you’re not. I know Edelgard was your friend.”

“…Thank you.” Ferdinand couldn’t hide the cracking in his voice. He sniffed and regained his composure. “How are you?”

Dimitri sighed and deflated a little. “I wish it hadn’t come to this, but I’m glad the war has stopped. There’s a lot of work to do ahead, but…”

“I’m sure you have a million voices in your ear telling you how to best run things.”

Dimitri nodded. “However, I was hoping to have all my friends with me in Fhirdiad for a bit. I’m… I’m not sure I can say goodbye quite yet, even if it’s not goodbye forever.”

“I quite like that idea.” Ferdinand looked at his blanket, trying to take in everything. It was helpful to know that Dimitri also had conflicting feelings about what happened.

“I… know there isn’t a great time to bring this up, but why did you ask to spare Hubert’s life?”

Ferdinand looked at Dimitri’s face. Dimitri held no anger, just confusion and concern. Ferdinand let his face fall. “I really do believe the information he holds will help us in the future.”

“Of course.”

“And… we were… close.” That’s as much Ferdinand could get out. He didn’t dare say more. It’s not like anything ever went anywhere back at the Academy.

“Ah,” Dimitri replied. Thankfully, he didn’t press further. “Well, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get your opinion on what to do with him.”

Ferdinand nodded.

“Given that he’s a dangerous prisoner, he’s currently being escorted back to Fhirdiad with a team of mages to prevent him from using magic. He will be locked in the dungeon, where we will question him. When we return, I’m hoping you can speak with him as well, preferably after the coronation. If he trusts you, he might open up more.”

This was all completely reasonable to Ferdinand. More than reasonable. He would get to spend time and speak to Hubert again. It was more than he dreamed of. It was a second chance.

“Ferdinand,” Dimitri’s voice was low. “I know you care for him. I can see that. But if he acts out, if he attempts to harm anyone, we will have to execute him.”

That ray of hope really did taste bitter.

“I understand.”

“Please, get some rest. We hope to start moving at dawn.” Dimitri pat Ferdinand on the shoulder and stood up.

“Your Majesty?”

“Yes?”

“You do know no one is going to sleep tonight after what we saw, right?”

Dimitri didn’t say anything, but stood, staring out at the entrance of the tent.

“Yes. But I can’t help but worry.”

Dimitri’s cape swept behind him as he left the tent. Ferdinand stared at where the King left for a long while. After losing almost everything, there was still Hubert. It would be a challenge, but maybe he could get through to him. Ferdinand didn’t know if he could take more loss. He had to try.


End file.
